<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小情侣必须会玩 by Seeeef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216280">小情侣必须会玩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef'>Seeeef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph和Tim的快乐夜晚。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小情侣必须会玩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PWP，虽然是bg但是有一股百合的风味……用了双头龙！<br/>是在快乐的事情上很放得开的快乐小情侣！<br/>不好吃但是我很想看又找不到就写了，请不要骂我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯蒂芬妮有点后悔要答应她小别重逢的男朋友。<br/>
虽然确实是她有错，但是还不如他们吵一架打一架她还可以戳戳提姆的气包子脸，而不是像现在这样，双手被象征性地绑在一起，阴蒂上紧紧贴着一个多频震动还他妈会放电的跳蛋挑逗着她的敏感带，刺激得阴道口无法控制地一下下缩张着。她感觉身下的垫子都被自己弄湿了，大腿根的皮肤也湿润着。<br/>
不是说她就不能轻松地把绳子解了扬扬头发走人，不过他们在私下的情趣时刻总是能放下一些执着和小脾气，成年之后就更随性地尝试各种kinky play，花样再多也是为了快乐嘛。她只是没想到提姆这次要玩这个，拜托，她真的不是很擅长应对过度的刺激。<br/>
震动的频率再一次提高，斯蒂芬妮发出一声拔高的呻吟，忍不住抬头看向提姆。<br/>
她的小罗宾靠坐在床头，乳尖夹着被金属链条串起的乳夹，明明脸都有点红，下面也已经完全勃起了，眼神却好像很平静地看着她。<br/>
斯蒂芬妮知道这只是提姆往常的习惯，她需要再做些什么让他更受刺激一点。“提——米——”她拖长着声音喊着，手搭上提姆的腰侧往下滑，在碰到阴茎前被提姆抓住了她已经绕了几圈绳子的手腕。<br/>
“斯蒂芙，我这边再等一下。”然后男孩将她的手往上拉，把她压倒在床上，撑在斯蒂芬妮的上方，胸口垂下的链子坠得提姆的乳尖发白，轻轻地刮蹭着斯蒂芬妮同样在快感中立起的乳蒂，在他们细碎的喘息间，提姆按下了电击的按钮。<br/>
女孩因此屏住了急促的呼吸，在电流中颤抖了几秒之后才随着骤然停止的电击和震动大口喘气，双腿难耐地蹭了蹭提姆的腰——狡猾的小侦探在她攀入高潮前截掉了所有刺激。<br/>
但她也没有时间再抱怨，提姆就往后移了移，头低了下去，用温热的唇舌替代了跳蛋。他缓缓地舔过在过度刺激中挺立的阴蒂，又往下碰了碰阴道口，用舌头把流出的水捞上去，轻咬着鲜红的敏感点。<br/>
——斯蒂芬妮只剩在快感中低声叫着提姆名字的理智。在一次加重的舔咬下，她尖叫着夹住了提姆，在高潮中放空了大脑，穴口又不受控地随之流出一股爱液。<br/>
天哪，她湿得可以给提姆润滑了。<br/>
“斯蒂芙？感觉还好吗？”男孩的嘴角还亮晶晶地反着光，黑发撩到了后面，跪立了起来。<br/>
斯蒂芬妮抓紧喘了口气：“天，爽极了提姆，我没想到……”她不知道用什么称赞那灵活的舌头。或者是称赞她性感的男友。只一边推着提姆让他躺下，把手递给他解开绳子，一边摇着腰用还湿润得滴水的下面蹭着提姆的会阴。<br/>
解开细绳后她抓住提姆的肩膀给了一个热辣的吻，荷尔蒙的味道怪异之余又有些令人兴奋，那可是她自己身体的味道。她又沾着自己的液体滑进了提姆的后穴，手指在两人的穴口移动，为接下来的游戏一起扩张。提姆已经事先清理过了，或许也提前准备了一下，柔软的后穴在手指的挑弄下放松，斯蒂芬妮顺着穴口往深处摸索，俏皮地笑着看了看提姆，用了巧劲向他的敏感点按去。<br/>
满意地看到提姆变得更硬的阴茎也吐出了什么，她抽出手，将垂下的金发拢到耳后，含住了颤巍巍流水的端部。她尽力往下抽插了几次，又舐去了粘液，拉出一条淫秽的细丝。<br/>
提姆已经把双头龙放在了旁边，斯蒂芬妮拍了拍他紧实的翘臀，男孩了然地跪趴在床头，额头贴在小臂上，另一只手抓住道具中间的手持处缓缓用力将之塞进穴里。<br/>
斯蒂芬妮可不愿错过提姆愈发泛红的身体，嘴唇碰了碰提姆背后的伤疤，手轻揉着他的穴口帮忙放松，直到尺寸不小的假阳具一端全部没进男孩的身体里。<br/>
提姆夹着道具体外还挺着另一端的样子着实令斯蒂芬妮感到了更快的心跳，但接下来就是她的任务了。她用和提姆一样的姿势在床尾跪好，慢慢往后蹭，和提姆的腿交错着。没有回头看，她摸索着将双头龙对准穴口，挺腰一点点向提姆移动。<br/>
然后他们都感受到了对方的温度，在肌肤相亲的一刻忍不住颤栗着。对方的力量似乎将道具顶得更深了，顶到底部的道具甚至还突出了一块刺激着会阴和阴蒂。<br/>
“提、提姆？现在要怎么做？”适应着入侵者的存在，虽然知道理论上的玩法，他们一时感觉提不起移动身体的力气。斯蒂芬妮回头看了看，试探着往前抽了抽。<br/>
与其说是体内的刺激过于强烈，不如说是体外的摩擦感让他们不敢动作，但稍微抽动一下应该不会那么夸张吧……？提姆也试着回应着摇了摇臀。<br/>
一旦开始尝试就能体会到互动的乐处了，找到节奏后他们甚至难以停下来，原本还撑着手肘方便控制力道，控制不住地加速后就失了力，颤抖着大腿靠腰和腿抽拉着带给他们乐趣的假阳具。支在外部的一块磨得提姆的会阴鼓胀着泛着粉红，他用侧肩抵着床，摸到了一旁的润滑剂往交合处胡乱挤了一下。斯蒂芬妮正顺着节奏向后，感受到冰凉的润滑液没控制好更用力地往后压了压。本就在找东西时错位的提姆在攻击下小小地抽泣了一声，又投入到他们一起一伏的呻吟中。<br/>
呻吟变成低声喊叫后扭动着的身体却更控制不了方向了，提姆探了探，按下了中间的开关按钮——温和的双头龙开始剧烈地震动，他们几乎停下了自己的动作，翘着交合着的屁股，臀肉紧贴着压得变形，任由道具在敏感带跳跃，随着一阵抽搐带他们达到顶峰。<br/>
不应期的震动可就没那么舒适了，缓过劲来提姆就赶紧抽出了双头龙，看着两端发亮的液体有一些后知后觉的羞赧。他单靠着前列腺的刺激射了出来。<br/>
“哈……嗯……红罗宾先生，现在感觉怎么样？”他性感的女友翻过了身，屈着一只腿挑眉看着他，带着有些哑的嗓音和粘在脸上湿漉漉的金发。他揽住斯蒂芬妮的肩膀，从耳侧轻吻到嘴唇，斯蒂芬妮的手在下面捏开了乳夹，揉着失血泛白的乳尖，等它们逐渐胀回艳红色，在提姆吃痛地重重呼气时轻咬他的下唇。<br/>
又一次上气不接下气的提姆抵着斯蒂芬妮的额头：“下次轮到你啦。”<br/>
“我可以要求女装吗，要加上假发，长发！……至于我，你换成红罗宾的制服后还没试过呢！”<br/>
“斯蒂芙！”<br/>
她有点说不准提姆通红的耳尖是因为害羞还是兴奋了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>